


Give a Doctor Your Heart

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Thrawn needs a competent doctor. Max Veers needs to get his little brother a chance to prove himself.





	Give a Doctor Your Heart

Grand Admiral Thrawn was at his wit's end with the medics of the Chimera. They refused to truly listen to him and understand that he was alien for more reasons than just his skin and eye color. He sat with companion, Optimus, talking with his friend, General Max Veers and his Companion, Overlord, about it.

 

"If I'm prescribed Anatadine again, I'm going to bring the medic who did it up on charges."

 

"You need a personal medic. Someone willing to listen and learn." "And we know just the person," Overlord said.

 

"I'll try anyone."

 

Optimus nudged him. "Okay, I suppose I should know some things about them first." Max and Overlord looked at each other. "They're our brothers. Cas and Starscream. On Denon we're legal adults at 16, have children young and for a long time, even though external wombs if your wife is unable to have children for whatever reason. When you die anything child under 16 goes into the custody of your oldest child. Well... they're a lot younger than us. Our parents tried for years after Overlord and I, but didn't have Cas and Star until we were joined up. When they wers 12 Iwecame home for a visit and..."

 

"...What happened?" Thrawn sat forward, listening.

 

"Cas is a dual-gender, Thrawn, and on Denon... that's seen as disgusting and.... sinful almost, but it's no fault of the parents'. No the child is blamed," Overlord spat. Max look thunderous, so angry that Thrawn leaned back unconsciously. "I walked in to find him being beat with a belt by our father. I took him and Starscream from that house and never looked back. They signed away all rights to me, saying if I 'wanted the sin' I could have him."

 

"That's horrible."

 

"He's living in my flat on Coruscant now, working a small clinic. He soared through medical school, Thrawn, I know he could be what you need, and maybe... maybe being close to us again will help him. He's withdrawn around others except us. He needs someone, someone beside me in his life, but... when I'm not around he reverts back to that scared little boy I took in. He's smart and gifted."

 

"He sounds like he would be a good fit... But a military career is stressful. Could they handle it?"

 

"If he's only here for you and possibly me. At least at first. He can't be a field medic or anything. Give him a chance to work for you, Thrawn." Max was desperate to help his brother. "How old is he?" "Twenty-four." Thrawn nearly choked. That was half Max's age!

 

"...Call him in for an interview, all right?"

 

Max nodded, looking grateful. "I'll go do that now." He and Overlord left, and Optimus looked at the Chiss.

 

"What are we getting ourselves into, Thrawn?"

 

"I don't know. Twenty-four? Max is old enough to be his father."

 

"Not to mention the abuse."

 

"Poor boy. I hope this works, if only to give him a chance." Optimus nodded. Though he sometimes didn't show it as openly as humans, Thrawn had a gentle heart, though he knew how to bury it and show the opposite when he needed to.

 

The Convoy patted Thrawn's neck.

 

His comm beeped later. "It's from Max." He read the message. *Cas agreed to come. I know you need to approve pets so... can he bring his dog? He's well trained and is Cas's protector when I'm not on Coruscant.*

 

"I'll sign off on it."

 

*Thank you. He'll be here in a couple days.*

 

"Thank you, Max."

 

Cas arrived three days later, and his side came a large, black German Shepherd.

 

Starscream was a graceful little Seeker, nothing like his brother.

 

Cas himself was also very unlike the towering, muscled General. He was only about 5' 8", slender with some curve, long hair of the same brown shade as Max's, striking blue eyes, and a very shy stance. The dog at his side would be a good deterrent for anyone who meant harm upon him, though. Thrawn had heard of German Shepherds and felt any who risked feeling one's bite was a fool.

 

Thrawn held out his hand to the dog as they approached. "Greetings, Cas."

 

The dog sniffed but seemed alert. This was a strange new place with strange new people very near his master. "Hello, sir. This is Shadow. I wouldn't put my hand too close to him. Until he sees I'm okay around you he'll be thinking about biting if you get too close."

 

Thrawn withdrew his hands. "Apologies. This is Optimus."

 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Starscream," said the Seeker." Cas rubbed his dog's head, and slowly Shadow seemed to relax, his tail taking on a neutral wag.

 

Thrawn sat down behind his desk. "Well, I have a few questions."

 

"Of course."

 

"First, the position would be one that requires learning. I am not a doctor. I have medical texts from my people, though."

 

"Even just check-ups and you telling me of any discomforts will help, sir." He was soft spoken but did speak clearly, Thrawn noticed.

 

"But you are willing to learn?"

 

Cas nodded. "I am. A doctor who refuses to learn need a new career."

 

"Good. And you are willing to accept the risks of military travel?

 

"... It's better than being alone and... wondering if I'm going to get a call saying Max won't be coming home." Max made an aborted step, obviously wanting to go to his brother.

 

"Then you're hired. Max will show you to your quarters."

 

"Yeah." Max kissed his head. He was brother and father in one, and sometimes it was hard for Cas not to call him 'dad'. Max had never adopted him but had been his legal guardian.

 

Max led him to a nice set of orderly quarters. "You'll like it here. Thrawn is down the hall."

 

"They are nice. There's even a kitchenette. That's good."

 

"Make me something nice." Max grinned.

 

Cas smiled. "How about dinner tomorrow?"

 

"Sure thing. Overlord misses your cooking."

 

"That's because you can't cook," his Companion shot back.

 

"I can cook some things!"

 

"Out of a can or in the microwave."

 

"that's cooking!"

 

"Yeah but not much else." "Oh hush." Cas smiled. The next morning Thrawn came to the work out level. There was actually a good deal of space that had been used on the Chimera, so Thrawn had it converted into a massive work out space, an indoor garden, and even a pool area. Max and Cas was on the track with Shadow bounding along with them, off his leash but keeping pace with one of them at all times. Unlike the previous day, his tail was wagging with glee.

 

Thrawn hit the track and caught up to them. "Good morning." Optimus rolled along at his heels.

 

"Mornin', Thrawn." "Good morning," Cas said. Shadow slowed from Max's side to come between Cas and Thrawn, once more alert and intent on the Chiss. However as Cas gave no signals of feeling afraid of anything, the big dog picked up again to match the faster Max.

 

Overlord and Optimus revved their engines at each other, competing playfully.

 

Starscream was flying alongside Cas, twirling and doing loops. Finally Cas stopped, and Shadow ambled over to his master, who went over to a bag and produced a frisbee, heading over a large, long stretch of fake grass, and Cas let the toy fly. Shadow was after with a happy yelp.

 

Max and Thrawn fell in step while the Cybertronians went to play with Shadow.

 

"Shadow should be warming up to you in no time," Max smiled.

 

"He's very protective."

 

"German Shepherds are known for that. It's why I got him and not a different breed. They're loyal and great pets when well trained. I paid for his training, so Cas wouldn't have to, and that dog would jump between Cas and a bullet. If anyone was to hurt Cas I don't think we'd ever get Shadow off them. It's why he was perfect. Cas is... vulnerable, and Shadow protects him when I can't. Once he's accepted you he'll protect you, too. He protects me when he's out with me just like he does Cas."

 

“It seems like you’re both in good paws.”

 

Max chuckled. "We are." Shadow barked as he wrestled the frisbee from the three Companions.

 

Shaking his head, he sent Starscream flying from his tenacious hold on the toy.

 

Optimus was next and then Overlord. The dog trotted Cas triumphantly.'=

 

"Did you get it?" Cas cooed, scratching his ears and taking the frisbee.

 

 

Thrawn finally loped over while Max headed to do some weights. Shadow looked at the Chiss then brought him the frisbee.

 

"Hi, boy. What do you want?"

 

Cas smiled. "He wants you to throw it. He's accepting you and wants you to play with him, too."

 

Thrawn smiled and took the frisbee, throwing it across the lawn.

 

Shadow raced after it, jumping to catch it.

 

Thrawn played fetch with the German Shepherd for a bit before turning to Optimus. "Having fun?"

 

 

"Yes," he replied from a three-way wrestling match with the brothers.

 

Overlord and Starscream were trying to pin Optimus and each other. It was a cluster.

 

The Admiral chuckled. Shadow came to him and nosed his hand for attention.

 

The Chiss scratched his ears. "Do you know how to play keep-away?" He questioned the german shepherd.

 

 

"It depends what he's keeping away," Cas said.

 

"Do you think you could keep Optimus away from those two?" Thrawn's eyes were lit with mischief.

 

He grabbed Optimus and pranced away with him at once.

 

Starscream and Overlord chased after him. "Hey!"

 

Cas laughed. It was a sweet almost musical sound.

 

Thrawn grinned and settled on the grass to watch the game. When Shadow was bored with Optimus, he grabbed Starscream.

 

It went on until the dog was bored all together and went to lay on his master. Not beside him, Shadow lay ON the dual-gender.

 

Thrawn smiled as Shadow relaxed on top of Cas, protecting him even as he rested.

 

Cas grunted. "You big bantha. I'm not your pillow."

 

"He loves you." Thrawn chuckled.

 

"He does. Oof. You're worse than Max,... but lighter at least."

 

Shadow licked his face.

 

Cas laughed and finally pushed the dog off and wiped his face. "You slobber fiend."

 

Thrawn smiled as Shadow wagged his tail.

 

"I should probably go read those books you gave me so we can start check-ups."

 

"I would appreciate that." Thrawn agreed, pushing himself to his feet.

 

Cas got up. "Shadow, come."

 

Shadow stood up, nuzzled Thrawn's hand, and followed Cas.

 

A few days later Cas was setting up a small medical room in a conference room near both their quarters with Thrawn's permission, of course. Thrawn was helping him move around anything heavy, being much stronger than Cas and usually stronger than most humans anyway, a trait of his people it seemed.

 

Starscream and Optimus were carrying a few tools between themselves.

 

Shadow watched them contentedly. Cas tripped over the Companions carrying a wrench. "Whoa!" He flailed for something to catch himself on.

 

Thrawn shot out an arm and caught him.

 

He pulled the brunette in close and held him steady. Shadow was up and alert but waited for a command from his master. "You all right?" Cas blushed. "I'm fine. Down, Shadow."

 

Shadow sat back, relaxing.

 

Thrawn let go, and the doctor stepped back, face flushed. "I... thank you.:

 

"It's fine." Thrawn smiled softly.

 

"Well... generally people answer a 'thank you' with 'you're welcome', but that works too."

 

Thrawn set the last piece of equipment in place. "Sorry. There we go."

 

"It looks good. So why don't we test it with a check-up?"

 

"Certainly." Thrawn sat down on the table.

 

He found that Cas had indeed retained the knowledge from the books and had good instincts of how to find answers when he had none. "Anything out of the ordinary? Rash, watering eyes, itchiness, soreness? Anything not normal?"

 

"I had a tight throat last night after dinner."

 

"Tight throat? Did it affect your breathing? Swallowing?"

 

"I couldn't swallow for a bit."

 

"How long did it last?"

 

"Only about an hour."

 

"But nothing beyond that?" "No." "Sounds similar to an allergic reaction but not quite. It may be your species' form of sucrose intolerance."

 

"Sucrose?"

 

"Sucrose is a sugar found in many desserts, but there are sucrose-free varieties. I'd suggest trying those from now on, so make sure to let the kitchen know or I can."

 

"Thank you." Thrawn agreed. "I didn't think of that."

 

"You're welcome. Anything else?"

 

"That's all I can think of."

 

"Let me know if anything else happens."

 

"Of course. Thank you, Doctor."

 

He smiled shyly. "You're welcome, Admiral." He left, and Optimus looked at him. "Something the matter, Optimus?"

 

"He's really nice, isn't he?"

 

"He is. What's your point?"

 

"...Well... He's nice, and available, and we're lonely..."

 

"Who says we're lonely?"

 

"Thrawn... we're lonely."

 

Thrawn sighed. "...Okay, we're lonely."

 

"You look at him like a pretty painting, too."

 

"He's a pretty man."

 

"So.... ask him out. I... I asked Starscream, but he said not unless Cas agreed."

 

"You already asked Starscream?" Thrawn arched a brow at Optimus.

 

"... You were never going to ask Cas so I asked first!"

 

"It's all right. I'm just surprised."

 

He rubbed his Companion's helm. "However, we should ask Max and Overlord before attempting to get serious with Cas and Starscream, they are their guardians."

 

"They've reached their majority."

 

"I would still feel better asking." "All right."

 

They went to see Max in the morning.

 

"What's up?" he asked as they sat down to come morning coffee.

 

"Optimus and I have a question."

 

"Shoot," Overlord said. "We... would like permission to court Cas and Starscream."

 

Max sipped his coffee. "...Why?"

 

"Why what?" "Why do you want permission. You better be askin' to court them because you're interested in them and not a experimental study in courtships." He narrowed his eyes at that last part.

 

"Of course not." Thrawn shook his head. "We like them..."

 

"Then I expect you to be gentle with my baby brother, Thrawn. He's never been courted, and he's vulnerable. Very vulnerable."

 

"I will treat him like a masterpiece."

 

Max nodded. "You better."

 

"I will." Thrawn promised.

 

"Then you have my permission."

 

"Thank you, Max."

 

"You're welcome, and for the record he's a chocaholic and his favorite flowers are lilies."

 

"I will remember that." Thrawn smiled.

 

"But he's allergic to shellfish. That is VERY important, Thrawn. It. Could. Kill. Him."

 

"Of course, Max. I will remember."

 

"I hope so, for his sake. Which means no touching him, and sure as hell no kissing him after eating shellfish until you have thoroughly washed away any traces of it." Thrawn nodded. He had heard some allergies could be dangerous."

 

"I will guard him with my life, Max. I will remember."

 

"All right. Go on and ask him then."

 

Thrawn went to find Cas. "Cas?"

 

He was writing in a journal. "Admiral! Is there.... something you need?"

 

"Well... I was just coming to ask if you wanted to have dinner together."

 

"You mean... like a... date?"

 

"Yes, that is what I mean."

 

He blushed. "I... I'd like that," he said shyly. Starscream nuzzling him, purring. "What time?" the Seeker asked.

 

"How about five?"

 

"We'll be ready. No shellfish. Cas is very allergic."

 

"Max warned us."

 

"Good. See you then. Come on, Cas, lets make you up pretty." Thrawn smiled a little as he left. Starscream really need to be larger so he mother his Companion properly, though it was adorable as it was.

 

Optimus fussed a bit over himself as well, cleaning and primping his plating.

 

Thrawn took a quick shower and sent an order to the kitchen. The food arrived, and he quickly set the table before he heard a knock. Cas was there with his hair in a french braid, light make-up, and a simple spaghetti strap black dress that fell to his mid-calf, and a black knitted, short-sleeved cardigan over his shoulders and arms. Simple but elegant.

 

Starscream was polished up to a reflective shine on his shoulder and Thrawn smiled when he saw them, holding open the door.

 

Cas had even removed his breast-band for the evening, revealing small but perky breasts, though Starscream had to do a lot of convincing to get him to do it. He blushed lightly as he came in, and Thrawn kissed his hand.

 

"I ordered steak. I thought you'd like it." Thrawn showed him to the table.

 

"It looks wonderful."

 

"Well, shall we eat?"

 

Cas nodded, and Thrawn pulled out a chair for him. He blushed and sat down. "Thank you."

 

Thrawn sat down across from him and Optimus settled beside his plate.

 

Starscream mirrored the convoy. Cas's steak was cooked medium-well, the way he liked it according to Max, while Thrawn's was well done. His body couldn't process red meat until it was well done, as he had discovered the hard way his first time ever eating it.

 

"Do you like your steak?"

 

"It's delicious." Starscream was attacking the mashed potatoes, and Cas finally moved his Seeker to the steak. "Leave some for me, Star."

 

Starscream chuffed. "I like potatoes."

 

"Well so do I," Cas said, spooning up some and eating them.

 

"There's plenty for everyone." Thrawn smiled at both.

 

"You'd be surprised," Starscream said as he gnawed away happily on a piece of steak.

 

Optimus was watching him eat with something bordering on admiration. "Where are you putting all of that?"

 

"That's one of the mysterious of the galaxy. Or so Max and Overlord say when we all eat together." Cas giggled and nodded.

 

Starscream finished off his piece of steak.

 

Thrawn watched Cas eat with almost delicate manners though he wasn't afraid to redirect Starscream to another food to have some of whatever the Seeker had previously been eating.

 

Optimus was usually more varied and polite in his eating, taking care not to get in Thrawn's way.

 

They finally finished and sat contentedly.

 

Starscream sat on Cas's shoulder as Cas sipped some coffee.

 

"That was delicious. Thank you, Admiral." "Please Thrawn." Cas smiled shyly. "Thrawn."

 

"I'll walk you back to your quarters."

 

"Thank you." They continued for several days before Cas had to cancel a dinner date one evening due to cramps. When Thrawn asked Max the General told him point blank that Cas was on his period, which led to Thrawn researching things of that nature to get an understanding of what Cas was going through.

 

Eventually, he stumbled across a note about feeding infants.

 

There seemed to be two ways among humans, formula, which Chiss used to feed their babies, and breastfeeding, something all but forbidden among his own people.

 

He found himself... irresistably drawn to this option he knew little about.

 

He began researching more. Pregnancy was, of course, the main cause of lactation in women and dual-genders like Cas, but it could be induced without being pregnant. In fact, and he was a little embarrassed at the discovery, that it was even done between sexual partners sometimes.

 

There was a fine line between disgust and interest.

 

He finally settled on some questions for the usually use of it, feeding children and why it was so... popular among humans.

 

And, he went to Cas to ask for answeres.

 

By now Cas's cycle had passed and greeted the Chiss warmly with a kiss on the cheek. "Tea? Coffee?"

 

"Tea please." Thrawn smiled. "...I'm curious, Cas."

 

"About what, love?"

 

"About... Well, breastfeeding."

 

Cas stopped. "Excuse me? Why... do you want to know about breastfeeding?"

 

"I was reading about reproduction and stumbled upon it. The Chiss do not use it generally."

 

"You don't breastfeed?! Then how do you feed your babies?!" Starscream asked. "Formula." Cas gave him his tea and sat down. "Well... what do you want to know?"

 

Optimus looked up at Thrawn worried.

 

"First of all... why is it so... encouraged? It's seen as dirty among my people." "Really? Breastfeeding is all natural and without any of the dangers formula can present. Over the years many, many formula have been recalled for harmful ingredients. Plus breastfeeding helps with bonding between mother and child, and it just generally healthier for the child. Anything else?"

 

"Is it... pleasurable?"

 

"Uh... you're asking the wrong person that question, love. I wouldn't know, but I do know some people find it... kinky and sexy."

 

"Hmm..." Thrawn sighed. "I still find it... odd."

 

Cas smiled beautifully at him, the smile that took his breath away. "That's understandable when you've never been exposed to it before. Some women and dual-genders also induce lactation to become wet nurses and breastfeed babies for mothers who, for whatever reason, can't produce milk or enough milk, or even donate breastmilk to hospitals for babies who need it but can't get it from their own mothers." "Like... donating blood?" Cas nodded. "Yes but without the needles."

 

"It seems I need to do further research."

 

"I almost feel like I should be worried, but I suppose research isn't any harm."

 

Thrawn smiled. "I know the feeling."

 

Thrawn continued his research curiously as he and Cas grew closer. Cas was slowly blossoming under Thrawn's gentle attention and love. He began wearing more dresses and getting more in touch with his feminine side, and Thrawn doted on him. Starscream was thrilled and began loving on Thrawn as he did Cas.

 

Optimus snuggled up with Cas for himself.

 

The Chimera was over Coruscant when Grand Moff Tarkin came for a visit and inspection. Thrawn and Cas had been planning to spend the day together, so Cas was wearing a tri-toned purple halter-top short dress, white leggings, brown flats, and a silver bracelet. His hair was in a simple braid but still looked very nice. Tarkin's attention zeroed in on the beautiful doctor, much to Thrawn's annoyance,

 

"My. And I thought my stay would be bereft of beautiful things."

 

Cas blushed at the compliment but looked awkward as Tarkin kissed his hand. "Um... thank you, sir."

 

"You look very familiar. Have we met?"

 

"No, sir. I am Grand Admiral Thrawn's personal doctor, Cas Veers." "General Veer's son-" "Brother, actually."

 

"Oh, my. You're quite a bit younger than the iron general."

 

"Denonian couple have children until death with outside help," Cas said stiffly.

 

"It was not an insult meant."

 

He extracted his hand. "The past is... hard. My brother had to rescue me from our parents."

 

"What a terrible thing. May I ask why?"

 

"... Dual-genders on Denon are sins."

 

"That's horrid."

 

"Yes well.... please excuse me," he tried to escape.

 

"Wait! You haven't introduced your Companion."

 

Cas swallowed. "I apologize, but..." He looked helplessly at Thrawn.

 

"Grand Moff, we must continue the tour."

 

"Of course. Please, join us," he said, offering Cas his arm. Behind him Thrawn looked annoyed. "We're taken," Starscream said firmly.

 

"Oh... That's... A bit of a shame."

 

The Seeker nudged Cas, so the doctor moved around Tarkin and took Thrawn's arm. The Chiss's expression relaxed from annoyance to tenderness immediately.

 

Tarkin gave a wry smile. "I should have known. Well, show me around."

 

"This way." Cas rested his head against Thrawn's arm as they led the way, and Tarkin fumed. Of all slights for the beauty to choose the alien over him? Over what he could give the doctor? No matter, he would lured Cas to his side. He was determined to.

 

He slipped over to Cas again after the tour at a dinner for the officers. "Stargazing?"

 

The brunette looked uncomfortable. "Please, sir, kindly keep your distance. My dog does bite," he said, petting the large, black German Shepherd."

 

"Oh, it's not a problem. I've had to deal with worse than dogs in my lifetime."

 

"Shadow." The dog snarled at the Moff.

 

"Easy, boy. I mean no harm."

 

"Please leave me alone," Cas said as his dog continued to growl.

 

Tarkin stared at the dog. Now, it was a challenge. "Call him off. I am within my rights to stand at this window."

 

"And he is within his rights to growl if he senses I am uncomfortable around you. He was trained to protect me."

 

"And I thought we were two acquaintances having a friendly conversation." With the air of someone who was always precise, Tarkin made a sudden movement towards Cas, deliberately provoking Shadow.

 

The dog lunged with what could only be a roar.

 

Tarkin caught its powerful jaws in one hand and held them shut, gripping Shadow's front legs in the others. He pinioned the dog with ease. "As I said: Call him off."

 

"Shadow, quiet. Leave it." The dog became quiet and still.

 

Tarkin released him.

 

He got up and sat beside Cas. Tarkin, slowly, took Cas's hand. The brunette swiftly dislocated his wrist, and Tarkin was reminded of someone telling him that it wasn't wise to fight a doctor. They knew how to cause the most pain and damage. "Shadow, come." Cas walked away, with Shadow at his side.

 

Tarkin re-set his wrist with a snap of his hand and smirked to himself. A worthy adversary.

 

Cas slid into Thrawn's arms and pecked him sweetly, and the two disappeared.

 

"Jerk." Starscream muttered.

 

"I'll say," Optimus growled. Thrawn nuzzled Cas once in his quarters and drew his love into his lap. "Are you all right?" Cas nodded.

 

"Tarkin wasn't interested in you, just the challenge." Thrawn assured him. "He'll leave you alone."

 

"Good. I'm yours, after all," he said, undoing Thrawn's jacket and nestling close, smiling as the Chiss began kissing his neck. "Cas, are you ready?" "Yes, and... remember how we talked about... you know? It's started." They had, rather awkwardly, talked about sexual breatfeeding for whenever they took that step. It seemed Cas had started inducing lactation already in preparation. Thrawn honestly hadn't been sure if he would and vowed not to press the subject.

 

"Really?" Thrawn gently rubbed his hands over Cas. "May I...?"

 

"Kiss me first?" "Of course, my angel, as many kisses as you want."

 

Thrawn kissed Cas deeply and pressed him back to the bed.

 

"You're so beautiful," he purred, pressing a few more kisses to his human's soft lips. Part of him was happy to just gaze at his love and take in his beauty. He gently remove's Cas's shirt. His small breasts and had swelled some and strained in his bra. Meanwhile Optimus and and Starscream had taken their cue and vacated the room.

 

Optimus pushed Starscream into a wall on their way to the couch to canoodle. "I've caught you now, my pretty Seeker."

 

"That was awful." "Oh shush." They giggled as they rolled around teasing various sensitive places. Thrawn gently removed Cas's bra and now paused for a moment. "Thrawn? Something wrong?"

 

"I'm just... Thinking. Observing." Thrawn replied, rolling a nipple between two fingers.

 

Cas gasped softly and panted, arching a little into the touch.

 

Thrawn bent and ran his tongue over it.

 

His new lover mewled and wove a hand into his blue-black hair.

 

The chiss fit his mouth to the nipple and suckled softly.

 

Aside from some moaning nothing happened. He took more into his mouth, forming a latch and suckled a bit more firmly. Moments later, sweet, creamy milk washed over his tongue.

 

He reared back, surprised, and tried not to spit.

 

Cas, however, was quick, and brought the trash can under him. "It's okay if you need to," his angel soothed.

 

Thrawn spat. "It's not bad. I'm just... surprised."

 

Cas wiped his mouth. "Messy/"

 

Thrawn nodded, turning back to him. "Perhaps more another time."

 

Cas wiped his mouth. "Messy thing." Thrawn smiled and nipped his finger lightly then nuzzled in and began kissing along Cas's breasts. Cas sighed in pleasure. "You do smell good, though."

 

"Thank you." Cas stroked his hair.

 

The next morning Thrawn woke and stretched beside his new mate. Cas sighed and nestled closer. "Cas." "Hmm?" "Are you all right? I didn't hurt you last night did I?" He kissed the Admiral sleepily. "I'm fine. A little sore, but that's normal after someone's first time, love."

 

"Good." Thrawn smiled at him. "I love you."

 

His angel beamed. "I love you, too." Thrawn rested their foreheads together. "Marry me? Stand at my side, my partner, my wife, my other half." "Thrawn... yes."

 

Thrawn kissed him deeply, feeling... Content.


End file.
